Sweet Kiss-Valentine's Day Special :)
by Taisora Original
Summary: This is probably more funny than romance, but please r/r! Happy V Day!


:::::::::::::::::::Sweet Kiss:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Valentine's Day Fanfic  
---- special ----  
written by Aly   
  
Romance, Humor, Fighting...all on Valentine's Day  
  
Taichi Kamiya had been sleeping for nine hours. His   
mother tried waking him twice, but it seemed to fail.   
He had no dream on his mind, he just was tired of the   
school day before. His hair was messy and his sheets   
were perfectly in place.  
Kari poked Tai's cheek. "Wake up." She said lamely.   
Tai turned his head the opposite direction of her.   
"Tai." Kari poked him some more.   
"..uh.." He mumbled while he slept.  
She poked him again, getting more frustrated.  
"..wha.."   
"Err!" Kari poked him hard in the stomach and Tai flew   
up slapping away her hand. "Tai!" She pulled the sheets   
off the bed and Tai carried along onto the floor with   
them.  
"What!? What do you want!?" Tai shouted angrily.   
"It's time to go out to eat for breakfast with Mom and   
Dad. You're not even dressed."   
"I have to take a shower." He tried to get up on his   
feet.  
"Well, you don't have long, my guess is ten minutes."   
"What!?" Tai ran into the shower.   
"Heh, sucker." Kari walked into the kitchen and up to   
her mother. "So, we have about an hour, right?"   
"Yes, hunny." She responded. Kari laughed. "Kari? Are   
you playing pranks on your brother before Valentine's   
Day?"   
"Huh? No way! Hahaha!" Kari flopped onto the couch. As   
soon as ten minutes passed she saw Tai come out of the   
bathroom. He was perfectly dressed in a clean suit.   
"Wha?" Kari's mouth dropped open, the mint in her   
mouth dropped to the ground.   
"You might want to pick that up." Tai mentioned as he   
walked towards her.   
"You got dressed quicker than usual! Why are you so   
fancy?" Kari questioned.  
"Well we are going to a really nice restaurant with   
other families.."   
"We are!? With who?"   
"Hah, you have to wear that dress you hate!" Tai laughed   
while ignoring her question. Kari grunted. "I just   
talked to dad," Tai continued "And he told me the news."   
"He told you that I made you wake up an hour earlier?"   
"What!?" Tai shouted.   
"Oops." Kari backed up.   
"Well I have news for you, too. Tk is going to be at the   
restaurant!" Tai flashed a devilish grin.   
"HE IS? I mean, so what?" Kari turned away.   
"Since you don't care what you look like, you may as well   
go in your pajamas."   
"Not funny, Tai!" She snapped.   
"Well, go get dressed!" Tai ordered.   
"Fine! At least mama got me a new dress! Nah nah!" Kari   
stuck her tongue out.   
"What grade are you in again!? Fifth!?" Tai yelled.   
Kari slammed the door. 'I am acting kind of mean." She   
thought. 'I just want to make Tai up and awake for his   
Valentine's Day surprise.' She walked to her closet.   
'I didn't know Tk was going to be there, but I knew   
Sora would be. Looks like I have a surprise, too.' She   
opened the closet door and picked out her red dress.   
'This dress was bought just in time.' She smiled and   
laid the dress out on Tai's bed. It was sparkling and   
cut short. 'I was actually only going to wear this for   
our party on Valentine's Day, but I guess I still can.'   
She changed into the dress and zipped up the back. She   
put on some tights as well. 'I hate these things.' Kari   
walked out of the room. "Mama, I have no shoes to wear   
with this."   
Her mother ran up to her. "You look sooooo adoreable!"   
She pulled out a camera from behind her back and   
started to take pictures.   
"Mom!!" Kari was blinded by the flash. She covered her   
eyes with her hands.   
"Oh okay!" She placed the camera on the table. "I know   
what shoes you can wear..." Her mother left the room   
and came back in a few minutes. She held up a pair of   
beautiful red two-inch high shoes, they matched perfectly   
with the outfit. "Aren't these cutie?"   
"Wow!" Kari slipped on the shoes.   
"Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Kamiya asked everyone in the   
house.   
"Yes, we sure are." Mr. Kamiya was about to rub Tai's   
head until Tai yelled at him.   
"Don't mess up my hair!"   
Soon they were all in the car driving to the breakfast   
restaurant.   
"Tai, you look nice." Kari complimented.   
"Thank you, but you may want to cross your legs when you   
are sitting by Tk in the restaurant."   
"Whaaaaa?!!!" Kari was blushing madly. "Don't you think   
you have too much cologne on to impress Sora!?"   
"At least I am wearing something." Tai didn't blush or   
get angry at her comment.   
"I am wearing perfume!" Kari was puffing up.   
"Settle down back there, or we'll call the police." Their   
father said with his corny humor.   
The car drove up the entrance and parked next to a green   
convertible with the top down.   
"It's so cold out, what's wrong with those people?" Kari   
referred to the car. They all got out of their car and   
slammed the doors a little too loudly.   
"So much for appearence." Tai teased.   
"Kari!" Shouted a voice from the restaurant entrance.   
"No, help me somebody.." Kari saw Davis, grinning as wide   
as a circus clown. Tai grabbed her hand and pulled her   
along as they were greeted by the puny boy with spikey   
brown hair.  
"Kari, I bought you a Valentine's Day gift already! Open   
it!" Davis brought out a rectangular shaped box covered with   
three layers of wrapping paper. It had little hearts and   
bunnies dancing together on it.   
"Davis, why can't you wait a few days?" Kari asked.  
'Hahaha, now Tk will bow down to me! Kari will see and love   
my gift first and Tk will crumble like a control tower!'   
Davis thought.  
"Davis?" Kari watched Davis in dreamland. The Kamiyas all   
left him standing there as they walked inside. The place   
was packed, but they saw the big, reserved table waiting   
with open seats. The parents sat mostly on one side, while   
the kids on the other. Matt was sitting next to Yolei and   
Izzy. Tai sat on the other end of Izzy and Sora sat next to   
him. Kari was in between Sora and Tk. Davis ran inside and   
sat next to Tk and his sister.   
"June is here?" Tai mumbled to Izzy and Matt, mainly Matt.   
They nodded in disgust.   
"Hi Tai and Kari!" Sora said cheerfully.   
"Hey." Tk looked like he needed more sleep.   
"Kari, PLEASE open the gift now, PLEASE!" Davis begged.   
Kari glanced back at the rest of the kids, her face was clearly   
labeled 'help me'. She slowly turned back to Davis and said okay.   
"YES!" Davis threw the box at her. "Whoops, sorry!" He blushed   
because it hit Kari straight in the face. The box slid off her   
face slowly.   
"Are you okay?" Tk asked, concerned.   
"..err.." Kari's face was the color of murderous blood. 'Davis,   
you wait...you wait until I get you..' She thought. She ripped   
off the layers on the box. It was a box meant for clothing. 'If   
he got me some sort of skimpy dress, I will hurt him..' She took   
off the lid. It was a shirt, with Davis' face plastered over the   
center. A huge heart was at the top and letters above it said   
'I love Davis!'. Kari groaned.   
"You don't like it?" Davis looked like he was about to cry,   
actually he probably would..  
"I love it.." Kari coughed. Davis jumped out of his chair. He   
danced around cheering.   
"She loves me! Haha TJ!!" Davis rooted. "Go Davis, go Davis!"   
"It's Tk, moron." Tk corrected him.   
"This just gets worse and worse.." Yolei sighed while brushing   
back her hair.   
"Don't worry, Kari. I got one from June, too." Matt showed her   
his June shirt. Her autograph was scribbled all over her face.   
"I can't wait for Matt to wear it!" June practically screamed   
with happiness.  
"Which will be never." Matt mumbled while covering his ears with   
his hands.   
--Valentine's Day--  
"Finally, everyone is here!" Kari announced to all the   
digidestined. Mrs. Kamiya made practically every food from heart   
shaped cookies to sushi treats.   
"Valentine's Day is the sweetest day ever!" Mimi smiled.   
Even Ken was there, Yolei followed his every move.   
"Yolei? Why are you following me?" He asked her.   
Yolei blushed, "Uh, well I made you this valentine...er, please   
don't laugh." Yolei brought out a beautiful shaped heart pillow   
that said 'be mine' on it. "Okay, so it may be a little girlish.."   
Davis burst out laughing. "You call that a Valentine's Day gift!"   
"Well, at least I didn't give him a shirt with a picture of me   
smeared all over!" Yolei shot back. They continued to argue while   
everyone else walked away.   
"So, you did like the gift Davis bought you?" Tk asked Kari.  
"Oh of course, everyone knows that!" Kari said sarcastically. They   
both giggled.   
"And what did you get Kari, Tk?" Mimi popped into their conversation.   
Tk blushed. "How did you know I got her something?!"   
"Well, I think everyone knew you did!" Mimi laughed.   
"Okay, so I did.." Tk reached into his pocket. He didn't find anything   
so he looked into the other pocket. His hand was holding a small box   
that held a ring inside. (No- he is not marrying her! -_-) Anyway, Kari   
took it and opened it slowly. Inside was a pretty ruby ring. She put it   
on quickly and gave Tk a small kiss on the cheek.   
"Awww!" Mimi and Sora sighed. They wanted gifts like that, too.   
Tk was blushing even more, he escaped into a different room before Kari   
noticed.   
"Too bad I don't know any cute boys like that.." Mimi glanced at Sora.   
"Yeah, no boys we know show their true feelings.." Sora glanced at Mimi.   
They exchanged mischievious looks. Matt and Tai were standing in front   
of them, sweatdrops covering their faces.   
Davis and Yolei were still arguing, Davis never saw the peck Kari gave to   
Tk. (Thank god).   
Ken gave up on Yolei, "She may as well go out with Davis!" He said under   
his breath.   
Matt and Tai went to look for Tk, he was standing outside the apartment.   
"Why are you out here?" Tai was shivering.   
"I can't face Kari.." He responded.   
"But lil' bro, you just did the cutest kodak moment." Matt complimented.   
"Kodak? Do they have that in Japan?" Tai asked.   
"Tai, shut up." Matt pushed him aside.  
"I did?" Tk wondered. It was getting dark and colder.  
"Yeah. Didn't you see how happy Kari was? Davis can't even compete."   
"Don't be making moves on my sister." Tai warned.   
"She made the moves on him!" Matt defended.   
"You guys...when are you giving the girls their gifts?" Tai and Matt   
suddenly were frozen.   
"We never said we liked them!" They both said.   
"Hah, yeah." Tk walked back inside.   
"It's not that obvious I like Sora, right?" Tai asked Matt.   
"Can you tell I like Mimi?" They followed Tk. Yes, they were chickens,   
in other words too embarressed to say to the girls they like them.   
Matt gathered up the courage left in him, and walked straight up to Mimi.   
She was eatting sushi.   
"Nice food there, huh?" That's all Matt could say.   
Mimi stared at him. 'What's Yamato up to?' She thought.   
He started to sweat. "Well, Mimi, uh, so.."   
She swallowed the sushi she was chewing on. "Did you buy me anything?"   
"Uh..." Matt looked away.   
"It's Valentine's Day, I thought you liked me.."   
"Mimi, I....i do, and I got you this..." Matt suddenly hit the ground and   
crawled under the snack table.   
"Matt! Are you okay!?"   
In a few seconds Matt came out carrying a huge basket full of chocolates,   
bath beads, hair clips, lip gloss, and anything Mimi could possibly ask   
for from Matt on this special holiday.   
Mimi grinned wide. She pulled Matt closer to her and gave him a long kiss   
on the lips. Matt kissed her back, until he noticed Davis spying on them.   
"Davis!" Matt locked Davis in Tai's room by himself. He then went back to   
Mimi and they kissed for awhile more.   
Tai was reclining on the couch with his arms behind his head. 'If only I   
could walk up to Sora and give her..' He looked up and met Sora's eyes.   
"Hello!" She said.   
"Sora!" He was surprised.   
"Do I get anything from you today, Taichi?" She smiled.   
"That depends if you want anything from me." He told her, he was in the   
same pose.   
"Har har." Her hand pushed up his chin and she kissed him.   
While Tai was kissing her, he took out a necklace and tied it around her   
neck. She moved back and touched the necklace. It was a gold locket   
shaped out of heart. She opened it and guess who's picture was inside?   
Well, it wasn't Tai, but it was of her Digimon. He wasn't full of himself.   
"Oh, Tai!" She kissed him some more.   
"You know what? I was going to give Mimi something for Valentine's Day,   
but Matt totally ruined it." Joe was chatting with Izzy and Cody in the   
kitchen.   
"It's okay, Joe. There's more fish in the sea." Cody looked at him   
dreamily.   
"What!?" He backed away. The rat boy walked closer to Joe.   
Suddenly, Yolei walked in. "Hey you guys."   
Cody pretended like nothing happened. "Hello."   
Joe ran out of the kitchen.   
"Hey Yolei, I heard there's a surprise for you in Tai and Kari's room."   
Izzy said.   
"Really?" Yolei thought it would be Ken's gift, so she ran as quick as   
she could. She didn't know she passed Ken while running there. She turned   
the door knob and was confronted by Davis. "You?" She coughed.   
"My hero! Man, I was locked in here for about an hour!" Davis yawned.   
"Correction, heroine." Yolei started to turn around.   
"Wait Yolei, here's my Valentine's gift to you!" Davis kissed her on the   
lips.   
She screamed. "Stupid boy!" Her hand slapped his face and she stomped away.   
"Hey, I thought I learned right from Matt and Mimi!" Davis called to her.   
  
--- Happy Valentine's Day 3  
~Love, Aly  
note: Please don't flame me for making fun of Cody, sorry but he looks like   
a rat to me. And I normally make him like Joe in funny stories..^-^   
Oh yeah, sorry the ending was quick, I have been sick for three days and I   
wanted to finish quick. Thanks for listening!  
To be continued on another special occasion? Your decision..please review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
